


The Kid

by EmmaLeeWrites



Series: Heathens [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLeeWrites/pseuds/EmmaLeeWrites
Summary: Geoff meets a kid in the middle of the night. Takes place before Shades and Complexity.
Series: Heathens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556107
Kudos: 12





	The Kid

“Do you know the time?” A voice asks, tearing Geoff from his musings.

He looks out his car window (left open because it’s hot as f u c k and the air conditioner doesn’t work, so the best chance to get not-furnace-temperature air is by keeping his window open to catch a breeze). He makes immediate eye contact with a young man- a teenager, really, a kid, dressed in a worn jean jacket and a beanie.

“What?” Geoff asks.

The kid smiles, all teeth. Somehow, it doesn’t look frightening. More like a child trying to learn the proper way to smile for a photo. “Do you know the time?”

Geoff glances at the clock. “Half past two.”

“Thanks!” The kid straightens. His hands, covered in fingerless gloves, go in his pockets. “Looks like I’m right on time.”

_ Right on time?  _ “For what?”

The kid laughs. “Oh, just a meeting with some friends. Nothing big, really.”

“At two in the morning?”

The kid crosses his arms. “Don’t act like it’s so strange for me to be out at this time of night when you’re sitting there with your window open. You know it’s dangerous, yeah? Someone could’ve shoved a gun in your face and tried to mug you.”

_ I’m aware _ . “I’m thirty years old. You’re- what, fifteen? Definitely less strange for me to be here.”

Another laugh. “I knew I looked young! I’m twenty, actually. Just got done with work. So, I’m waiting for friends- what’re you doing here?”

Geoff opens his mouth, about to answer with a witty, cutting remark of some sort, but stops. Someone walks into view from the corner of his eye, holding a  _ gun _ . His head snaps over for a better look- and a bullet shatters the windshield. He doesn’t know where the bullet ends up, clearly not in him because he’s a l i v e, but there’s shattered glass everywhere.

“Shit!” The kid yelps as Geoff struggles to start his car.

Another bullet tears into the headrest, barely an inch from his head. The backseat door shuts-  _ wait, what? _ As he slams into reverse, he glances into the backseat. The kid looks at him from the floor, eyes wide, and smiles uneasily.

Geoff floors it. Bullets chase them down the road, and Geoff can hear sirens distantly wailing. Coming closer, but not quick enough. He swerves down a side road, onto a main street, and down another side road.

The kid crawls into the passenger seat. “Sorry, mate.”

Geoff jerks at the sudden change in accent. “Since when were you English?”

“Since I was born. The other accent was just a bit of fun, really, nothing malicious to it- but really, bullets kind of call into question how honest one should be, at least the unimportant things-”

“Shut up.” Geoff mutters. “Were they your ‘ _ friends?’” _

“Looks like it.”

“Jesus Christ.” Geoff swerves down another street. The sirens are about the same distance when he first heard them, which is great. He does  _ not  _ need police asking questions. Especially when he doesn’t know the answer to most of them. He pulls into the garage of the safehouse. “You got a name, kid?”

“Scarlet.”

“What’d you do that has your so-called friends trying to kill you? And me, for that matter?”

“I don’t know. Guess they got sick of me.”

Geoff gives him a look. “I get this is Los Santos, but I’m still not buying that.”

“I’m telling the truth! They were supposed to be picking me up, really.” Scarlet wipes his hands on his jeans, leaving a trail of blood where the glass cut into his fingertips. “And they aren’t the type to go shooting randoms, either, so that wasn’t just because you were there. But I don’t know why they tried to kill us.”

“What were they picking you up to do, then? Got an answer for that?” Geoff opens the door and gets out of the car. Scarlet follows suit.

“We were just gonna talk.”

“About?” Geoff brushes glass off his clothes. The pieces hit the floor, making an odd tinkling sound. He’ll have to find a replacement windshield. Shit, how is he going to find a replacement? His car is old as dicks.

“About I don’t want to tell you.”

Geoff sighs. “Look, kid. I just saved your life and  _ you  _ just put  _ mine  _ in danger. Tell me what you were up to.”

Scarlet looks around the garage, eyes hesitating as he sees Jack’s car, and finally looks at Geoff. “A way to make money. I did some hacking for them.”

_ How surprising. _ “Did they already have the information they needed from you?”

“...yes?”

“And you didn’t think that they might’ve wanted to eliminate you so they could make more themselves?”

“Well-”

“You’re an idiot.” Geoff starts walking to the door to the house.

“Hey!”

“You are. Now get in here so Jack can fix us up.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Geoff Ramsey. And if you need a job, I’ve got an opening.” Geoff stops in the doorframe, looking back at the kid. Scarlet stands awkwardly by the car in his ratty clothes, practically cowering into himself.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. So long as you can prove you know what you’re doing, you’re good. Now get in here.”


End file.
